The present invention relates to a multi-purpose floor cleaning tool, and more particularly, to multi-purpose floor cleaning tool for use in picking up or collecting wet or dry media, as desired.
Current vacuum cleaners have separate floor cleaning tools which are used for picking up or collecting either dry or wet media. By definition as described herein, dry media includes dust and other particles on floor and carpet surfaces, and wet media includes water or other liquids on floor surfaces.
At the present time, individual cleaning tools are used for collecting dry or wet media from floor or carpet surfaces. This is due primarily to the fact that current floor cleaning tools cannot be used for both dry and wet media. If a dry media floor cleaning tools gets wet, it is not usable for collecting dry media, and vice versa. Thus, present floor cleaning tools are separate, individual floor cleaning tools or products that are used for cleaning and/or collecting either dry or wet media from floors.
It will be appreciated that having a series of separate dry media or wet media floor cleaning tools, for use with vacuum cleaners, is not only costly, but requires extra time and energy in replacing a dry media floor cleaning tool with a wet media floor cleaning tool and vice versa. This makes current separate dry and wet media floor cleaning tools burdensome and inconvenient to use. At the same time, because of a need to keep dry and wet media collection separate from one another, there has been no practical way of avoiding the burdensome and inconvenient task of replacing individual or cleaning tools for picking up or collecting wet or dry media, as may be desired.